One Last Chance
by flowerpower71
Summary: Takes place during episode 9 "The Time Traveler's Pig." When Dipper and Mabel spot Robbie trying to win Wendy a stuffed animal, Dipper feels bad for hurting her before hand but with a little bit of convincing from a certain red head, can he over come his fear of failure and try one last time? Slight hints of Dipper and Wendy fluff.


**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

**If you have not seen Gravity Falls episode 9 "The Time Traveler's Pig" then do not read this story. **

"Really Robbie, you don't have to do this." Wendy said as she watched her friend Robbie hand the booth runner yet another ticket.

"Nah, it's cool." Robbie answered nonchalantly as he was handed another ball. "You said you wanted that...panda...duck...thing?...So I'm gonna win you one."

Wendy said nothing. True she did want that panda/duck hybrid stuffed animal. (She wanted one more than anything in the world to be precise) but she did not expect Robbie to be so...determined to win her one. She definitely didn't expect Robbie to shuffle out what was now his fourth ticket in order to get it.

The pimply faced, blacked haired teen narrowed his eyes as he studied the pyramid of bottles stacked ontop of each other. Robbie reeled his arm back and tossed the ball...and missed the bottles by a mile.

"Dude, you have terrible aim." Wendy joked good naturedly. Robbie however was not amused. He reached into the pocket of his (still slightly damp) tight pants and slammed another ticket on the counter.

"Gimme another one!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Look out!" Dipper Pines yelped as he and his twin sister Mabel ducked from the fast flying ball as it flew over their heads.

"Where'd that come from?" Mabel asked once she and her brother got back on their feet. The twins looked and got their answer when they saw both Wendy and Robbie at the bottle game. The latter of the two looking like his head was about to explode.

"I thought I smelled a gallon of body spray." Mabel mumbled as she picked up her new pet pig, Waddles.

Robbie narrowed his eyes at the panda duck stuffed animal. The pink and blue stuffie seemed to be staring back at him...taunting him...mocking him.

"Now this is personal." Robbie whispered to himself. He reached into his pockets and pulled out all of the tickets and slammed them as hard as he could on the counter. "Gimme the baseballs!"

Wendy's eyes widened as she saw that her friend was starting to crack. "Hey Robbie, it's cool really. I don't..." but the red headed freckle faced fifteen year old trailed off when Robbie grabbed the baseballs and began hurling them at the bottles. Both of them unaware of the Pines twins watching the whole thing.

"Deja vu huh Dipper?" Mabel joked jabbing her brother in the side.

"Heh, right." Dipper replied dryly. The twins were silent as they watched Robbie try and fail over and over again. Suddenly Mabel's face brightened up as she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, you know what Dipping Sauce?" Mabel asked turning to her brother with a ridiculously huge, and slightly creepy smile on her face. "Why don't you try to win Wendy that stuffed animal again?"

Dipper's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Isn't that what the whole time traveling incident was about? We already tried that I kept messing up. And the one time that it worked you wound up loosing Waddles."

"No, no, no, no, I mean try it again NOW! Without time travel." Mabel clarified.

While this conversation was going on, Robbie threw the last baseball and this time, instead of missing completely, he actually hit the bottles. Yet they did not tip over. Turns out that particular stack of bottles was glued together.

"What the-!?" Robbie gasped. He clenched his fists in anger and roughly yanked the hood of his jacket over his head. "Come on Wendy, this stupid game's rigged." Robbie stuffed his hands in his pocket and stormed off angrily, muttering something about the stuffed animal he was trying to win for Wendy was stupid and how you couldn't even tell what species it was.

Wendy frowned at her friends attitude and gave her beloved panda/duck one last look as she reluctantly followed after her friend.

"Because I don't want to hurt Wendy again that's why!"

At the sound of her name, the red headed teen stopped in her tracks and turned her head and spotted Dipper and Mabel in the middle of a conversation.

"I already hurt her once today trying to win her that stuffed animal, actually I hurt her a bunch of times if you count the time trips," Dipper was saying.

"_Time trips?"_ Wendy thought in confusion.

"-And I don't want to hurt her again." Dipper said.

"What are you two talking about?" Wendy asked walking over to the twins. Dipper gasped and jumped about a foot in the air being so startled.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all Wendy." Dipper said quickly giving his crush a nervous smile.

"We were just talking about how Dipper should try to win you that stuffed animal again but he's to scared of hitting you in the eye again." Mabel explained much to her twin's dismay.

"Really?" Wendy asked. "That's so sweet."

Dipper lifted his head up from where he had it covered in his hands and looked at the older girl. "Really?"

Wendy smiled and nodded as she got down on one knee to make eye contact.

"I know that you didn't mean to hit my eye with that baseball. I know it was an accident and they happen all the time. I know you'd never hurt me, or anyone else for that matter, on purpose."

Dipper smiled a small smile. "Sooo your not mad at me?"

"Of coarse not!" Wendy scoffed. "I could never be mad at you."

Dipper's smile grew bigger and his cheeks turned a shade or two pinker. His heart started to beat faster in his chest as he looked into the older girl's beautiful brown eyes.

"HEY WENDY! YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Robbie yelled from afar off, getting impatient.

"Just hold on a minute Robbie!" Wendy yelled back at him before turning back to Dipper. "Listen, I also want to apologize for kinda deserting you after the whole eye incident. That wasn't cool."

Dipper was to caught up gazing into her beauty that it took him a second to snap out of it and back to reality. "Oh no! It's alright-"

"No it's not. I came to the fair with you and then I just ditched you and hung out with Robbie without so much as saying a word to you. I'm sorry for that Dipper. That was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Dipper didn't even have to think twice, or even once. "Of coarse." Wendy smiled.

"WENDY!"

"I'M COMING ROBBIE! GEEZ!" Wendy snapped getting annoyed with her friend before turning back to her other friend.

"I gotta go. See ya at the Mystery Shack tomorrow." Wendy said as she got to her feet and then began to go to Robbie.

Dipper frowned at seeing her go. He looked at the bottle toss game and realized that the man was about to begin to pack up. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face his siser.

"I got one ticket left." Mabel said simply as she placed the yellow and red piece of paper in his hand. Dipper looked at the ticket, to the panda/duck and then finally at Wendy who was still walking towards Robbie. A determined smile pulled at Dipper's lips as he suddenly knew what he had to do.

. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Go get 'em Broseph!" Mabel cheered five minutes later as Dipper stood in front of the bottle booth and handed the man the ticket. Wendy and Robbie stood next to him on his right with Mabel amd Waddles on the left.

"You only get on chance." The man said as he handed Dipper the baseball.

The twelve year old boy looked hesitantly at the baseball in his hand. He looked at Mabel who nodded her head yes and Waddles oinked in agreement. Dipper then looked to his right and saw Robbie roll his eyes in annoyance and shoot him a "Hurry it up!" type of look.

Wendy, seeing this, punched Robbie in the shoulder. "Leave him alone man!"

Normally Robbie would have retorted but once he saw the look Wendy shot his way, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Wendy, satisfied with Robbie's silence then turned back to Dipper. She shot him the biggest grin and a double thumbs up sign.

Dipper smiled at her. She had the fullest of confidence in him. He couldn't let her down by not even trying. He returned the thumb's up sign and then turned his full attention to the bottles.

"And a one, and a two, and a-" And with that, Dipper tossed the baseball...and knocked down the bottles.

Robbie's jaw hit the ground while Wendy and Mabel cheered. Mabel cheering a little bit too loudly but hey, she was happy for her brother. Even Waddles snorted and ran around in a circle in celebration.

"Here's you stuffed animal of indeterminate species." The man said as he handed a stunned Dipper the panda/duck. He did it. He actually did it! He won the panda/duck without causing Wendy any injuries!

Dipper snapped out of his shock and turned to a smiling Wendy. He handed her the stuffed animal. "For you."

Wendy was speechless at first as she took the stuffie in her hands. At long last, she finally had a panda/duck of her own.

"Oh Wow!...Dipper this is like the coolest, sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I love him! Thank you!"

Wendy tightly hugged her new stuffed animal and then bent down and gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek. Dipper instantly stiffened and his mind went numb as he felt her soft lips touch his cheek.

Robbie held back a scoff and rolled his eyes in annyoance. Lucky for him, Wendy didn't notice. "Come on Wendy, it's getting late."

"Yeah I'm coming." Wendy said as she got to her feet. "See ya guys later."

"See ya Wendy!" Mabel said waving frantically as Robbie and Wendy left, the latter of the two still gushing over the stuffed animal. Mabel smirked and turned her attention to her still stiff brother.

"You did good Dipper. You did good."

Dipper just stood there tranced for a few more seconds before he suddenly was so overcome with happiness that he fainted and fell flat on his back.

"I'm never gonna wash this cheek again."


End file.
